Medicinal plants are proven sources of natural products with therapeutic activity. Medicinal plants have, in their compositions, different compounds to cure various ills affecting the health of humans and animals. Said plants have at least one active ingredient responsible for the curative effect, in addition to their phytocomplex effect.
However, despite the use of these ancient plants for the treatment of human and animal diseases, they are most often used empirically, i.e. without scientific basis, and with only the foundation of knowledge of popular wisdom.
However, due to lack of scientific information about their uses, it is known that such plants with medicinal properties can be wrongly applied, since many of them have toxic principles which may cause serious problems associated with indiscriminate use.
Over the past decades, the medical and pharmaceutical sciences have invested efforts to prove the efficacy propagated of medicinally plants in the treatment of simple diseases, as well as more complex diseases, such as those from various types of cancer.
In northeastern Brazil, the population makes empirical use of medicinal plants through teas, extracts, poultices, ash and other forms of “preparations” for “medicinal” use.
With respect to such use, we exemplify some plants and some of their respective uses: rosemary tea, used as a sedative and to treat respiratory problems; tea or arruma bath for cramps and eye problems; teas and herb baths of Santa Maria as a vermifuge and for the treatment of wounds; among a myriad of other plants used for medicinal purposes.
Within this arsenal of medicinal plants, is the aroeira, or aroeiraBeach Aroeira, as it is popularly known, which is a plant of the species Schinus terebinthifolius Raddi; a midsized plant belonging to the Anacardiaceae family.
In general, the use of such popular plant species shows evidence of their efficacy in the treatment of inflammatory, infectious and healing processes.
It is known that the popular use of Aroeira consists basically in the selection of the stem bark as the main part of the plant used in homemade preparations. Such preparations consist of:                1) bark tea to wash locations of cuts and bruises, helping in the healing of scars;        2) infusions of barks, orally administered, used in the treatment of inflammation such as inflammation of the uterus;        3) poultice, which is prepared with boiled bark, in the form of a “paste,” which can replaces plaster for fractures;        4) leathery bark tanned in a container with water, for a few hours, in which the strained solution is used for gargles and throat infections;        5) powder from scraped bark, called powder, used for snake bites.        
As already noted, due to the fact that these forms of use are uncontrolled, wherein the amounts employed are not well established, the information may cause both benefit as well as adverse results.
Specifically, with respect to Aroeira, the selection of leaves, flowers, fruits, peels, cores and the essential oils of S. terebinthifolius for such uses as in herbal medicines has been the subject of constant studies regarding its toxicological and pharmacological properties, and about its chemical constituents from ethanol, essential oils and aqueous extracts.
In this sense, the phytochemical research of essential oils extracted from the leaves of S. terebinthifolius showed that are present dozens of substances from the class of terpenoids—volatile substances having the characteristic bouquet of fragrances of flowers, fruits and leaves of S. terebinthifolius. 
The more polar alcoholic and aqueous extracts obtained from the stem bark contain a large number of different classes of substances, particularly phenols, tannins, chalcones, flavonoids and terpenes.
However, those knowledgeable in the art know that in the phytochemical processes of extraction, depending on the solvent used in the extraction step of a given part of a plant or, for the same solvent, changing the temperature used in the extraction process, completely changes the composition of chemical constituents. More specifically, the concentration of substances in a composition depends on the conditions employed in the step of obtaining extracts, such that the ethanolic extract and methanol extract differ from that of the aqueous extract.
It is well established in phytochemistry that in these processes, along with variants (solvent and temperature), the extraction time can also provide different extraction products, of different compositions, which, for use as medicine, are vital in providing the main toxicological activities and therapeutic properties and indication of use of the medicine.
The literature reveals that the tannin is the most researched chemical constituent of the plant species S. terebinthifolius, due to its high concentration in the species, and also due to its related biological activities.
The aqueous and alcoholic extracts obtained from the fruits of S. terebinthifolius, are rich in substances from the class of tannins, and exhibit differentiated antimicrobial activities, due in part to different concentrations of their constituents.
Beyond these properties, the aqueous extracts of the stem bark exhibit anti-inflammatory and healing properties in different laboratory models of pharmacological evaluation, such as wounds, burns and ulcers. The principle active from the bark is used as a styptic, febrifuge and depurative, in addition to acting in wound healing, treating leucorrhoeas and as a mouthwash for ulcers and gingivitis.
Regarding the prior art, the healing activity is described in document PI0605952-0. The referred document describes a biopharmaceutical wound healing of diabetic, or non-diabetic patients for mycoses, whitlow, rashes, burns etc. It is an herbal product containing extracts of four Brazilian plants (Schinus terebinthifolius Raddi, Physalis angulata Linné, Cereus hildemanianus Shucus and Anadenanthera colubrina Benth).
The terebinthona, and various other substances present in the extract of S. terebinthifolius, also have antimicrobial activity, such as hydroxymasticadienoic, ursolic and terebinthifolic acids.
The antimicrobial activity of terebinthona has been demonstrated in the art, in vitro, against Klebsiella pneumoniae, Alcaligenes faecalis, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Leuconostoc cremoris, Enterobacter aerogenes, Proteus vulgaris, Clostridium sporogenes, Acinetobacter calcoacetica, Escherichia coli, Beneckea natriegens, Citrobacter freundii, Serratia marcescens, Bacillus subtilis, Staphylococcus aureus and various species of fungi (Aspergillus).
The decoction of the stem bark of the Beach Aroeira has traditionally been used to treat genital discharge and cervicitis. Multiple mechanisms of action have been described for the action of this extract which has demonstrated itself as an anti-inflammatory non-steroidal, due to the specific competitive inhibition of phospholipase A2, whose active ingredients are assigned to two of its components, schinol and masticadienoic acid.
In document PI 9905205-9, the use of an aqueous extract of Aroeira is described in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions in the form of tinctures, emulsions (ointments, creams or gels) for treating inflammation of the vaginal tract. Said extract can be used in the pharmaceutical composition either in its pure natural form, or associated with other synthesized forms.
However, for all the teachings from popular knowledge, even when added to the currently obtained results of pharmacological and microbiological research, we note that the technique lacks an herbal medicine providing efficient action against dyspeptic symptoms; disturbances that affect the digestive tract.
Discomfort of the digestive tract comprises highly prevalent pathologies in the world population, with the primary etiologic agent being the bacterium Helicobacter pylori. It is estimated that about 60-70% of the world population are carriers of the bacteria and present with gastroduodenal disease activity.
Currently, the global pharmaceutical market has synthetic drugs with anti H. pylori action, such as the antibiotics amoxicillin and clarithromycin, associated with proton pump inhibitors, with potential adverse effects.
In the treatment of complaints related to peptic ulcer, gastritis, duodenitis and gastropathies, proton pump inhibitors are habitually used, with the prototype being the active ingredient Omeprazole, as the synthetic drug reference.
In a second option of medication for alleviation and treatment of disturbances of the digestive tract, the technique comprises the use H-2 histamine receptor blockers, such as ranitidine and cimetidine. However, these drugs have potential adverse effects for patients.
In order to provide an alternative technique in the treatment of gastric mucosal lesions, an inexpensive alternative herbal medicine therapy accessible to the population, was developed from hydroalcoholic extract of Aroeira, indicated as a specific use in the treatment of disorders of the digestive tract such as peptic ulcer, gastritis, duodenitis and gastropathies. The present invention was thus developed.